


With Relish

by RyMagnatar



Series: Highschool Kids [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, grease reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is early picking up Eridan for a date. In comes Cronus, Eridan's elder brother, and he has just one thing to say. What the actual hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Relish

To admit that you’re nervous, no matter what your friends say, would be defeat. You’re not nervous. Not in the least bit. You are Dave fucking Strider and you are going to pick up your very brand new boyfriend and go on your very first date and you are 

you are absolutely terrified. 

You’re not even sure why he even said yes let alone why he decided to still say yes when you kind of stared at him like a stuffed turkey at the chopping block realizing it that the feeding it had just received was its last and asked him if he was serious. 

No calming words from Rose, bro confidence comments from John or chuckle filled suggestions from Terezi could overcome the nervousness that squirmed and wriggled in your belly like an alien space monster. Bro had been no help at all, unlike your friends. He had just handed you the keys and a condom and said  _don’t fuck up_.

You’re pretty sure you’re going to fuck up. You already did a little bit, showing up half an hour before the appointed time. That had you freaking out a little all on its own. It didn’t matter if Eridan’s dad had opened the door like this was common fucking occurrence and told you to sit down on the couch and wait for Eridan to stop primping. He hardly seemed interested in you, which was just fucking strange because Eridan didn’t shut up about how nosy his family was. 

But then again you did keep seeing the glimmer of something like light off a telescope out of the corner of your eye down the hall and shit if that wasn’t weird. 

So you sit with your hands on your knees, waiting for Eridan to fucking finish so you could at least make a fool of yourself in your car alone with him and at the restaurant with him and wherever else he fucking wanted to go instead of in front of his family. You wait.

You hear a door open and look up, fucking hopeful like you’ve never been, not even when you asked him out, and in walks his older brother. You only recognize him because the asshole would, on occasion, have to pick Eridan up from school. He was apparently older, college age even, and still fucking around the house. His name was Cronus.

In he walks, slick backed hair and stiff cigarette hanging from his lips. He looks you up and down. He arches an eyebrow and plucks the unlit cancerstick from his lips and says, “Oh bite the weenie Riz.”

For a half a second, you swear time fucking stops.

Then your heart starts again and you say, “With relish.” You even add your best little chin lift, smirking lip combo. You say it like it should be said.

He puts the cigarette back into the corner of his mouth, nods his head and walks out of the room again.

For some really fucking stupid reason you’re sure, you don’t feel as nervous anymore.

What the actual hell.

 


End file.
